


When heels just won't do....

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: Susie is taking the C4 viewers on a tour of the Mercedes garage and she tries to reach for Valtteri's steering wheel to explain it but can't reach and toto comes over and gets it down for her before teasing her about her height and she just ends up blushing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed this prompt! Anything tol and smol is my thing! Especially being someone that is very short XD

"And now to Susie in Mercedes. Susie, what do you have for us?" Steve asks with a smile.

The camera turns onto Susie, she smiles from where she is in the Mercedes garage.

"Hello! Yes. Well today I have a surprise. I have been granted permission for a tour of the Mercedes garage. Mr Wolff has kindly granted us access so we can look around."

Susie glances to the side to see Toto giving her a wink, she turns to face the camera.

"First lets have a look at the timing screens. This is where Toto and Niki keep an eye on the on track action...."

* * *

 

A few minutes later and Susie is talking about Valtteri's car.

"The wheel this year has more features on it then last year, if I could just show you..." Susie trails off as she walks over to the shelf the wheel is kept on and finds she cannot reach.

"Just a second." Susie huffs, trying to drag a box over so she could reach.

It's just as she's about to climb onto the box that she feels warm hands touch her sides and lift her up.

Susie grabs the wheel and finds herself lowered to the floor by non other then Toto.

Toto smirks at her and says, "Looks like you needed a lift. Those tall heels didn't help today, did they?"

Susie opens her mouth to say something but no words come out.

"I have an idea." Toto says suddenly. "Why don't we take a look inside the cockpit of Valtteri's car?"

Before Susie can say anything, Toto is gently pushing her towards the car and then lifting her into it.

Susie looks up at him as he settles her inside then puts the wheel on the car.

"Go ahead, tell the viewers how it works!" Toto says with a smile as she looks at him.

Susie looks to the cameras and coughs, trying to regain her composure. "So...yes as I was saying, this is the wheel for this year. The clutch is here and is pulled back with this button...."

* * *

 

Susie finishes her piece to camera and then turns to Toto once the light has turned off.

"Thanks for that." Susie shakes her head, struggling to get out of the car.

Toto chuckles and reaches over to hold her waist as he pulls her out of the car.

Once she's standing besides him, Toto grins at her and brushes some hair out of her eyes.

"What?" Toto asks with a grin. "You're adorable!"

Susie shakes her head, huffing in annoyance.

"Hey?" Toto tips her chin up to face him. "I wasn't making fun. I wanted to help. I wasn't prepared to see you fall from that box...."

Susie smiles warmly. "How gallant, Mr Wolff."

Toto grins at her and kisses her forehead. "You're welcome." He takes her hand in his.

"I guess you did make my feature better." Susie admits, smiling softly.

Toto winks. "That was the plan."

Susie giggles and rolls her eyes, pushing him gently.

Toto grins and hugs her. "I love you."

Susie looks at him. "I love you too."

Toto hugs her tightly then gestures to outside of the garage. "Lets get something to eat?"

Susie nods and follows him out to the paddock.

 


	2. Mille Miglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Toto attend the Mille Miglia and Susie discovers the advantage of being small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or role reversal where Toto's height is a problem.

Susie was accompanying Toto to the Mille miglia. They were going to take a drive in one of the cars lined up for the event.

Susie got into the passenger side and clipped her seatbelt on, waiting for Toto to join her.

Toto was talking to some of the media outside of the car and Susie waited patiently for him.

Toto had promised her to go fast, but his idea of fast was not her own. She was just itching to drive the car herself.

Finally Toto was getting into the car...only there was a problem.

The car was quite low to the ground and as Toto had quite long legs it was quite an awkward entry into the car.

Susie had to put a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter as Toto finally got into the car.

Toto turns to her. "What?" He asks with a frown.

Susie shrugs. "Nothing, just I'm glad to be small for once." She smirks at him.

Toto rolls his eyes and Susie giggles.

"You're always taking the mick at me being small, you couldn't even get into this car!" Susie argues, smiling.

"Fine. You win that point." Toto says with a sigh as he starts the car. "You still cannot reach shelves mind."

Susie hits his arm gently, her eyes sparking.

Toto smiles back, ruffling her hair as he starts the car up.

Susie squeals and sits up in her seat, trying to sort out her hair.

Toto laughs and pulls off onto the track. "You ready for this?"

"What for you to go painfully slow?" Susie asks with a smirk.

There's a light in Toto's eyes as he shifts the car into gear and sets off down the track.

Susie looks at him and Toto grins, gunning the car faster.

Susie finds herself pulled back into her seat as Toto takes off after the other cars on the track.

Pretty soon they're overtaking cars left, right and centre.

Susie knows Toto wants to impress her, and so far it's working.

As they finish their drive of the circuit, Toto slows down and looks at Susie.

"Fast enough for you?" He asks her with a smirk.

Susie doesn't look at him, not saying anything.

"Su?" Toto asks as he slows the car to a stop. "Are you okay?"

Susie turns to look at him, then leans over to kiss him.

Toto is surprised, but kisses her back happily.

When they part, Susie is grinning at him.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?" She asks, smiling happily.

"I had a good teacher." Toto says with a shrug.

"Who?" Susie asks.

"You." Toto says simply, kissing her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
